


A Daydream Of Reality

by Ossified_Orange



Series: A Dream Collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Character Death, Derogatory Language, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Everyone Has Issues, Family Issues, Furlan spelt Farlan, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Pining Eren Yeager, Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, Substance Abuse, Trust Issues, Yeager spelt as Jaeger, excoriation, intimacy issues, skinpicking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossified_Orange/pseuds/Ossified_Orange
Summary: Edit: Rewriting (31/07/2020) This story will be in two parts - Part 1: Teenagers. Part 2: AdultsFollowing the story of 17 year old Levi Ackerman, his troubled home life, the childhood that keeps coming back to haunt him, and the strange  teen with tan skin, curly hair, a toothy grin and deep green eyes who keeps popping up everywhere Levi goes.Translated: Levi is a sadboi with too much on his plate and Eren just wants to help in his own strange way.As majority of these characters are underage (or I am uncomfortable with writing explicit scenes between people below the age of 20) I will only be writing them as referenced scenes until they are above that age :) Thank you for understanding.Characters are not mine, they belong to Isayama.
Relationships: Eventual Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager - Relationship, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/ Petra Ral(one sided), Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith(abuse of power)
Series: A Dream Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Author Note

Hello! This is the author, as most people probably aren't aware of how Australian school system's work, I thought I'd explain them briefly as well as the difference in seasons. 

As this is set in Australia, our seasons go like this:  
-December, January, February: Summer  
-March, April, May: Spring  
-June, July, August: Winter  
-September, October, November: Autumn

In western Australia, the school year usually starts in early February and goes for four terms (usually a period of eight weeks for each term) with a two week break between each term and a six week break for Christmas. The six week break starts in the 20s of December. Levi returns to school after the second two week break, so term 3. (In July, around the early 20s) after dropping out for a year. He dropped out when he was year 11 but has to redo the year's worth of work before going on to year 12 to graduate, so at the moment Levi is year 11 and is 17. 

As the characters are in between 16-17, with only one character being 18, the majority of any "smut" will be in later chapters, as I'm not that comfortable with writing sexual scenes involving underage people. (16 is age of consent but I don't want to romanticise relationships between a legal adult and a 16 year old, or sex scenes involving characters I view as underage).

Later on I will put another authors note when more characters are introduced, as I'm currently rewriting what I've done so far as I wasn't happy with the direction it was going and the length of the chapters were too short :) 

Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the story :)


	2. Prologue: Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I don't have the rest of the story fleshed out but I just wanted the prologue updated to make me feel better :) I hope you enjoy it after waiting for an update for so long. 
> 
> I was working on a Halloween short-horror for the month of October, please check it out if you like horror! The only part left to update is the Epilogue :)

# Prologue: Levi

"Levi."

It was my name. His name. It's name.

A name spoken by many tongues from multiple types of so many different people.

People I'd never met. Strangers. Acquaintances. Friends. People. People who could look into the distrusting gaze of the stormy grey that accompanied my pupils and open their disgusting mouths and speak through teeth that chomped and chomped and spat and swallowed and say my name. My name?

It plunged from the chapped lips of a scruffy man with clenched fists. First in a repressed uncertainty. Second, in unrestrained rage.

It dripped from the insatiable lips of a threatening hazy figure in a very distant dream.

It slipped, slyly. Sneaking around the mouth of a charming smile with loathsome intentions.

It fell softly, from a comforting lopsided grin.

It screamed from a pair of merciless lips; the word cut short when it was ground into metal.

It was the last thing I heard. 

I'd stood there. You know, here. Where the waves of crashing, clashing, collapsing bittersweet realisations rolled over me the way a mower sung over an overgrown lawn.

The moment the daydream of my reality became actuality.

Shaking hands had slipped heavy tendrils of painful smoke into my chest, my lungs, my heart. My tongue was dipped and engulfed in the iron taste of blood as it slipped from my nose and slithered between my teeth. Teeth that had spat on my name.

At this point, I thought of myself as barely human. Entirely unrecognisable. 

This thing. The that, that stood there, teetering on the edge of a yellow line that glared at me. Oh, how it glared. And glowered, and shouted, and howled my name in a thousand different ways and pains.

I just wished for the shouting to stop.

And yet I stood there, placid, shivering. Lungs still forcing me to inhale, exhale, inhale.

Exhale.

My calloused fingers clenched around the offending cigarette, as if I could blame it for being the sole reason I was coerced into taking another breath. The tightening of my thin brows gave away the determination to my earlier belligerence.

I stepped from my line, and then I walked.

My boots clipped against the bricks beneath them, following this yellow line of mine until I had neared the end, listening as the soft whistling screams begged me to come closer.

My mind was overrun with thoughts. These ever-evolving thoughts that echoed and ricocheted inside the cavity of my skull. Changing, adapting into new thoughts and words and words that became nastier, kinder, streaked with pain, and names, and titles, and a pair of shoes that gleamed in the moonlight. Red.

My eyes of ordinary swirls of ordinary greys became storms; storms that streaked across thundering skies and lit the world on fire with sharp shards of electricity that beamed and boomed all around the collection of clouds that had gravitated over the rooftops of this very train station.

The noises screamed all around me; the person who was stood at the edge of an open platform with figurative open arms aimed at the nimble carriage moving at breakneck speed down the railway.

The curious, pointing finger of a nosy child signaled the direction of where I had taken another step in the direction of the open trainline.

The train moved closer. I took another step forward. Feet slammed against neat rows of red bricks. I took another step forward. Heaving breaths flew away in the chilly night air. My boots stopped at the very edge.

The lights of the train flashed into my vision. I apologised to the conductor in my head. I apologised to the cleaners who would be scraping me off of the rails. I apologised to the owner of the heavy shoes that hammered against those red bricks towards me. I apologised for the mess I would be responsible for making.

I took another step forward.

"Levi?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience for an update :)  
> Please let me know what you think of the updated prologue :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this story :)  
> Please let me know if there are any TW missing, or if you have any ideas for this story!


End file.
